


He Shoots, He Scores

by SungieSpice



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, soccer player Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungieSpice/pseuds/SungieSpice
Summary: Jisung doesn’t think his best friend is in love with him too, but for some reason, the Seungmin sounding voices in his head tell him otherwise.Maybe Hyunjin just enjoyed Jisung’s cuddles and asked him for kisses on the cheek just as bros?Maybe Hyunjin gave Jisung his jerseys to wear at his games to be a supportive bro?Who knows, really?Jisung doesn’t.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 440





	He Shoots, He Scores

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the Hyunsung alternate ending of my fic “Milkshake It, Baby” but I just made it into a new fic :D Enjoy!

“Watch out!”

Jisung squeaks and ducks, dodging a medium sized rubber ball going full speed towards his head. It was one of those cheap ones you get at your local department store, but getting hit in the face with a flying object was never fun.

“Jinnie! You made me lose my page number!” Jisung complained and pouted at his best friend, who looked apologetic where he was standing. The taller boy walked over and patted the younger boy’s head softly, “Sorry, Jisungie, I should’ve been more careful.”

Jisung sighs and looks at his friend teasingly, “Don’t you ever get tired of soccer? I mean you think and practice 24/7.” Hyunjin slumped himself beside Jisung on the bed, staring at the ceiling, “Nope. Well, I mean, sometimes practice gets really exhausting, but I still love it- no matter how many times I play. Besides…” he turns his head to look fondly at Jisung who was staring at his book, “I have other things on my mind other than soccer.”

Jisung nods and puts his economics book on Hyunjin’s side table before flopping down on the bed. His eyes hurt a little from all the reading, but it wasn’t too bothersome. What really bothered him was being so close to Hyunjin.

He turned his head to the right and looked at his childhood best friend, who had his eyes closed with a relaxed look on his face. Being with Hyunjin actually wasn’t bothersome at all. It was Jisung’s feelings towards the boy that bothered him. It was his feelings that made him think of the boy while he studied, ate dinner, or even slept. How he hated it when he was simply watching a movie and suddenly the image of a tall boy with pretty lips popped into his mind.

Jisung wanted to slap himself for feeling this way. Hyunjin was and always has been his best friend. Ever since the third grade when they fought over a glue stick, they’ve been stuck to each other. Even their mothers had become best friends from all the playdates and meetups the two boys would have. 

Now that they were in college though, it was getting a little difficult to see each other as much as they wanted to. Besides, Hyunjin was a cool and handsome soccer player adored by all, while Jisung was just a business nerd. Sometimes he wonders why Hyunjin even bothers to hang out with him anymore, but he’s grateful he does, because he loved hanging out with Hyunjin.

He loved Hyunjin.

The older boy always took care of him. He scared away the bullies and mean people who threatened to upset Jisung while growing up. He also always remembered his birthday and special dates that were important to Jisung. He had even brought him a gift for the anniversary of when Jisung first learned how to ride a bike without training wheels.

He also made Jisung feel included. Due to his shy personality, it was difficult for Jisung to socialize and make friends sometimes, but Hyunjin helped him out when he needed it. When Hyunjin would introduce him to his friends and teammates, he would make sure he was comfortable and let him know he was behind him.

Also, when Hyunjin would hang out with his friends with Jisung, he wouldn’t leave him alone. Even when Hyunjin was laughing with his friends, he would still give little signs to Jisung to let him know he still acknowledged him, like playing with his fingers, putting a hand on his knee, or plugging him into the conversation if the topic was something he knew he was interested in.

Overall, Hyunjin was his dream boy. He was his knight in shining armour in the form of a boy dressed in cleats and soccer kits. However, that was the problem. For the whole campus, Hyunjin was almost everybody’s dream boy. Jisung felt like he was just another face in the crowd of Hyunjin’s fans. He knows he shouldn’t think that way; he knew he was special to Hyunjin, but compared to the others, Jisung wasn’t anything special.

“Jisungie…” Hyunjin’s honey-like voice interrupted his train of thought. He quickly turns his head away and pretends he wasn’t staring before Hyunjin opens his eyes. “Yes?” He answers.

The taller boy shifts his body sideways to face Jisung properly, “Will you be there? At my game this Friday?” He asks, with a slight hint of nervousness. Jisung smiles, “Of course I will.”

Hyunjin stands up, causing Jisung to sit up, back leaning on the wall. The taller boy walks to his closet and pulls out two shirts, one red and blue, and one black and gold. He walks towards Jisung with the same nervous look before placing the two jerseys on the younger’s lap. “These next few weeks will be really hectic for me and it would mean so much to me if you came to all of my games… it would also mean a lot to me if you wore my jersey. I know you hate wearing them, but it would help out a lot…”

Jisung looked at his friend in shock. He wasn’t used to seeing Hyunjin so wary, especially around him. He was also very flustered being asked such a thing. Of course Jisung would make time for Hyunjin if he needed him. Besides, he always enjoyed watching his games and would go to them often if he was free. He mentally thought of his calendar and made a mental note to clear Fridays at 4:00. 

Jisung takes a jersey and lifts it up, the back reading a ‘Hwang’ and a large number 23 in the centre. He looks at Hyunjin and playfully slaps him on the arm to lighten the mood, “Hmm sure I’ll go, but only because the corn dogs are good.”

Hyunjin narrowed his eyes at the blonde before jumping on top of him and squishing the life out of him. Jisung laughed and yelled out in discomfort while Hyunjin squeezed him and nuzzled his face in his neck, “AHH HYUNJINN, STOPP YOU KNOW I'M TICKLISH!”

The athlete squeezed tighter, wrapping even his legs around the boy, “Say you don’t mean it. Say you’ll be there for me and only me because you love me so, so much!” Hyunjin yells in Jisung’s ear.

The blonde squirms but eventually relents, “OKAY! I’LL GO FOR YOU B-BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!” He laughs out.

Immediately, Hyunjin stops his attack but remains hovering over Jisung, arms caging him. The younger boy’s cheeks flush at the position and proximity. Hyunjin is just staring at him with a look he doesn’t understand and he can’t help but close his eyes tight and look away, willing his heart to stop beating so loud and fast. Although his eyes are closed, he feels Hyunjin’s face move even closer towards him. He could almost feel Hyunjin’s warm breath on his cheeks, or maybe that was just the heat coming from his blush.

After what feels like eternity, he feels Hyunjin get off of him. When he opens his eyes, he sees the dark haired boy leave the room. He frowned and bit his lip. Had he upset Hyunjin? Had Hyunjin heard his heartbeat? He looked down at his chest and silently shamed his heart and told it to quiet down in front of Hyunjin next time.

His worries, however, left his chest when he saw Hyunjin return with two glasses of lemonade and a smile on his face, apologizing and saying they could use a refreshment. To be honest, Jisung didn’t like lemonade all that much. He preferred milkshakes, but he never said anything because Hyunjin seemed to like them so much. It kind of became their thing- drinking lemonade together on hot days or when they were just hanging out. They didn’t know when it started; it just happened one day and they stuck with it.

For the rest of the day, Jisung noticed Hyunjin acting a bit odd, almost sad or disappointed. When he had asked the boy about it, the elder just responded with a fake smile and an, “I’m fine, Sungie. What movie do you want to watch?”

Jisung still found it suspicious, but chose not to question further, but he was relieved when a few hours later, Hyunjin went back to normal and even begged for Jisung to stay over. Although he was a recurring victim of Hyunjin’s puppy dog eyes, he had an early morning class the next day and his house was closer to the school. Relenting, Hyunjin just settled for a peck on the cheek from Jisung that may or may not have had the blonde blushing the entire ride home.

—————

Friday rolled around and Jisung realized that he was an hour early to Hyunjin’s soccer game. Having nothing else to do, he decided he would just sit in the bleachers and watch some videos on his phone to pass the time. He wasn’t the only one there. There were about ten people lounging around probably skipping class or passing the time at the bleachers.

When Jisung had gotten there, the soccer team was practicing drills. The weather was quite hot and sunny, and Jisung wondered how they could be out and about running and practicing without passing out. It made him exhausted just looking at them jog and stretch around. He liked where he was: planted on a seat and just feeling the little breeze that would pass every couple of seconds.

Jisung picked a good seat at the front to see the team practice better. He would move to the middle later, but he wanted to sit here in the meantime.

It didn’t take long for Jisung to spot Hyunjin, who was wearing a jersey identical to the one he was currently wearing. He looked so focused and professional while maneuvering the ball. Jisung was proud of him. He remembers an 11 year old Hyunjin getting so frustrated about not being good at soccer enough. Now, Hyunjin was playing soccer at his dream school, probably catching the eye of big time scouts. He was their superstar striker that the team could always count on. Hwang Hyunjin never missed a practice.

During the water break, Hyunjin sees Jisung and jogs over to him, smiling. “Hey, you’re here!” He takes a seat beside the blonde. 

Jisung puts his phone down, “Of course I am, Jinnie. Or did you not want me here? Okay fine, I’ll go.” He fake cries, pretending to grab his stuff and move to leave. Hyunjin pokes his forehead to make him sit back down, “Of course I want you here, squirrel. You’ll get to see how cool and sexy I am running across the pitch.” He winks.

Jisung chokes and stands up to actually leave, but Hyunjin catches him and places him on his lap, his arms wrapping around his waist. 

“Nope. You’re not going anywhere, sweetheart. You’ll stay right here.”

Jisung yells profanities in his head at this action and the pet name. He fights the feeling and turns to see his friend smiling nervously at him, “S-sweetheart? What’s with the name?” He manages to ask over his heart that was beating louder than fifty speakers on full blast. He didn’t even want to ask. Darn his lips for speaking before his brain even got a chance to think of something smart to say.

Hyunjin’s hold on his waist tightens and his grin becomes wider, “Oh nothing… just practicing for when I get to call a little someone cute names for real.” He answers.

Jisung thinks about what he said and he frowns a little. Oh, he was just the practice- a test dummy before Hyunjin actually asked out his crush. To say that stung a bit was an understatement. He looked up at the pitch and saw him: Kim Sangjoon, Hyunjin’s crush. Actually, Hyunjin never told Jisung he was his crush, but when he had told Jisung he did in fact have a crush on someone, Jisung was quick to connect the dots. After all, the redhead was short, handsome, cute, a year younger, and played the same sport as him. He was also very good at it.

He was also quick to realize that Sangjoon also liked Hyunjin back. During practice, they would be partnered up all the time. When Hyunjin was hanging out with his friends, Sangjoon was there, laughing with him. If Hyunjin was at school, expect Sangjoon to be at least 5 metres away.

Jisung would be a lying liar if he said that it didn’t make him jealous. Not only was the redhead threatening his crush on Hyunjin, but also his best friend position. He would call him his love rival, but he was already on the losing side.

“Jisungie. You’re wearing my shirt.” Hyunjin says, putting his chin on Jisung’s shoulder, arms still holding him. Jisung looks down at the blue and red shirt, “Mhmm. It’s actually really comfortable, especially because it’s oversized on me.” He giggles.

Hyunjin hums content, “Looks good on you. I like it when you wear my things.” He mumbles. Jisung tried not to blush at the comments and looked at the ground, hiding the giddy smile on his face from Hyunjin. 

“Hyung! Time to head back.” 

Jisung snaps his head up when Sangjoon comes to call Hyunjin back to practice. He looked a bit tense, eyeing the pair. Jisung swears he could’ve seen his eye twitch slightly. Jisung peels himself off the older boy, understanding their compromising position. 

Hyunjin pouts as Jisung leaves him to sit beside him, “But Joooooon, there’s still five minutes left.” He complains. Sangjoon just looks between the two before dragging Hyunjin up by the wrist towards the pitch, “It’s better to be early.” 

Hyunjin looks sadly at Jisung as he’s pulled away, “You stay put, Han Jisung! No leaving the arena without me!”

Jisung giggles and waves him away, “Okay, okay, Jinnie.”

Although he missed Hyunjin’s presence, he still enjoyed watching him do his drills and penalty kick practice. 

“Jisung! This one’s for you!” Hyunjin shouts from the line. Jisung watches Hyunjin kick the ball and miss, terribly hitting the crossbar with a loud clang. Jisung laughs loudly and Hyunjin runs back into line disappointed, “The next one! I’ll get the next one in, I swear!”

Once Hyunjin was up again, he yelled to Jisung, “Okay this one’s for you! If I get it in, you have to kiss me on the cheek!”

Before Jisung could yell out a flustered comment, Hyunjin powerfully kicked the ball into the net. Even the goalkeeper couldn’t process how fast it went in. Hyunjin runs his fingers through his hair before punching the air in celebration. Jisung was a mess when Hyunjin winked at him and tapped his left cheek twice before getting in a team huddle.

Jisung hurriedly went on his phone and texted his secondary best friend, Seungmin. He had almost dropped his phone in haste, but he really needed someone to scream to.

Jee: OMG I THINK HE JUST FLIRTED WITH ME SHSHSBSBSH

Seung: Who? Jungwoo hyung?

Jee: Nooo! Hyunjinnnnnn

Seung: Woo hooray. Anyways, is Changbin hyung playing today? Cuz if he is, I’ll be there in ten

Jee: Minnn! I’m having a crisis here and you’re not helping!

Seung: Because Hyunjin flirted with you. That happens every five minutes if you haven’t noticed. (Which I think you obviously have not)

Jee: He does not! Plus… earlier, he called me sweetheart and I asked him about it and he said he was just practicing for when he would actually say it to “a little someone” :’( which is probably Sangjoon…

Seung: That idiot. I’m coming in ten minutes, I’m gonna strangle him

Jee: ????? Oh and also yes Changbin hyung is here

Seung: Nvm I’m coming in five

Jisung smiled and put his phone down. Who would’ve thought the cold and ‘Ew boys are gross’ Kim Seungmin would end up having a huge crush on Seo Changbin. 

Jisung and Seungmin were ‘Secondary Best Friends’, the name coined by Hyunjin who had claimed Jisung as his best friend already. Hyunjin and Jisung met the puppy-like boy in freshman year along with Lee Felix. If it couldn’t be Hyunjin, Seungmin was his go to guy for advice and affection. 

“Oh, is Hyunjin your boyfriend?” 

Jisung startled and turned his head to see a group of boys and girls with signs and T-shirts with team members’ names on them. He shook his head, “N-no no! He’s my best friend.” He answers bashfully.

A tall girl wearing a “Go Jihun!” shirt and a number 11 nodded and looked at Jisung’s shirt, “Ohh. You’re wearing his jersey, so we just thought… nevermind. But are you sitting here? We kind of need all the spaces to fit all of us…”

Another member of the group, a short guy with curly hair continues, “We’re the boyfriends and girlfriends of the soccer team and we kind of always sit here, so…” 

Jisung grabbed his bag and got up, “Oh! It’s okay, I was going to sit up there anyway.” he gestures to the middle section of the bleachers behind them.

They clap and move to sit down, “Thanks kiddo!” One of them says as he leaves his seat and walks up. “Enjoy the game.” Jisung says politely.

Once he settles down, he is startled when Seungmin suddenly sits down next to him. “Oh my- Min, you scared me! Also how did you find me? I didn’t even tell you where I was.” He eyes his friend curiously.

Seungmin faces him and looks at him ominously, “Because I see everything. I know everything bro...” 

Jisung looks at him unimpressed.

“You sit here every game, Jisung. There’s like probably a mold of your ass on the seat.” He finally admits. “Oh. Right. I didn’t even notice.”

Seungmin nods and looks down at the field, “Right. You don’t notice a lot of things, buddy. Even when they’re right in front of your face.” He smacks a hand right on Jisung’s face, making a “Gahhhhh” sound.

The blonde removes his hand, “Well maybe you do a little too much noticing! If Changbin hyung knew how much ogling you did, he would file a restraining order against you!” He defends.

The puppy like male just smirks and crosses his arms smugly, “Jokes on you, he filed a date with me instead.”

“WHAT?!” Jisung shouts, causing people to look at him. His eyes widen and he shrinks into his seat, lowering his voice. “Min, why didn’t you tell me? I thought we were besties.” He whisper- shouts.

Seungmin giggles, “Sorry! He just asked me this morning in the library and I was too caught up in class to tell you.”

Jisung nods and smiles, “I’m happy for you, Minnie. I hope your date ends up well. I know how much you like our dorky hyung. Even if he does eat boiled eggs with chocolate milk…”

Seungmin laughs and blushes when Changbin waves at him from the pitch, “It will. Plus, you’re going to help me get ready for it, right?” The blonde nods, “Of course! We can even call Felix to do your eyeshadow.”

——

Before they knew it, the arena was filled with people and the kick off was about to start. Jisung’s bit his lip. They were up against one of their classic rival schools. They had lost to them last year and it left the team devastated.

Now that they were deep into the season, the competition for the national college soccer championship was even tougher. People became more on guard and focused. There were no more friendly practice matches. These were for real.

That must've been why Hyunjin asked him to be at the games. He needed all the support he could get and Jisung would try his best to cheer him and their school’s team on. When the whistle blew, Jisung wished hard and hoped that their team would win. 

Throughout the first half, there were a lot of close calls, but neither of the teams managed to get a goal. It goes to show how talented both sides were. During halftime, Hyunjin and the others made their way to the benches, near the bleachers. Jisung tried not to ogle (Like Seungmin) at Hyunjin, who was glimmering with sweat and taking deep breaths. He looked so focused as he reconvened with his team, coach telling them what to do in the second half. 

After a minute or two, Hyunjin managed to look up and see Jisung. The blonde gives him a reassuring smile with two thumbs up. Hyunjin gives his famous happy eye smile and nods, finding a newfound strength to carry on the game.

Soon enough, there were fifteen minutes left in the match and neither team had scored. The crowd was at the edge of their seats, getting anxious. This was already the fourth game before the finals- Hyunjin’s team couldn’t afford to lose now. Their school was even more stressed as their star captain, Nakamoto Yuta sustained a small hamstring injury and couldn’t make it to today’s game. 

The annoying group in front of them were not helping Jisung’s mood either. The corn dogs couldn’t even help. Every time something remotely happened, or their boyfriend had touched the ball, they would stand up with their gigantic signs and cheer things like ‘That’s my sweet sugar bunch!’ Or ‘Go my little honey suckle I love you so much!’ And they would lift their signs, blocking the view of everyone who sat behind them. 

Once, Seungmin had even shouted, “Hey put your signs down I can’t see my Changbinnie!” only for it to fall on deaf ears as the group continued to cheer for their boyfriends at the top of their lungs.

When they had finally settled down, Jisung was able to see Hyunjin with the ball near the goal. Everyone including Jisung and Seungmin stood from their seats and cheered for Hyunjin to score.

With a calculated tap, Hyunjin managed to score the first and possibly only point of the evening. Jisung bounced happily and cheered alongside the crowd as Hyunjin did his victory punch in the air.

Now with only five minutes left, there was no time to relax. There was always enough time for the other team to score and they needed to be on defence for the remaining time.

The losing team was getting frustrated and became more aggressive, pushing and shoving more than usual. Jisung had a bad feeling about it. Someone could really get hurt or a fight could occur.

It turns out his feeling was right though, because in a failed attempt at a slide tackle, one of the other school’s players ended up twisting Hyunjin’s ankle, causing him to fall onto the grass in pain. 

The referee blew the whistle and Jisung watched as he gave the player a red card, who walked off frustrated without apologizing. Sangjoon, as well as a few other teammates ran towards Hyunjin and carried him to sit down on the bench to be inspected by their on field doctor.

Jisung sat down and bit his lip in worry. Was Hyunjin alright? It looked like it hurt and he couldn’t get to him right now. “He’ll be alright, Ji.” Seungmin tried to calm his worries, rubbing his arm as if he had been the one injured, “I think the doctor isn’t too concerned. Plus, that dude has strong ankles- no way a little bump will take him out. Trust me, I’ve tried.” 

Jisung nodded and thanked Seungmin for soothing him. However, for the rest of the game, he couldn’t focus under his worry. Stupid Hyunjin deciding to play soccer and getting hurt causing him to worry!

At the end of the match, all he cared about was running to Hyunjin and seeing if it was alright. I mean he didn’t see anyone bring out a stretcher, but his best friend was still hurt.

They had won the game, but rather than celebrating, Jisung and Seungmin made their way down the bleachers to see Hyunjin, who’s foot and ankle area were all bandaged up. 

“Jisungie! Oh, and Seungmin, you’re here too!”

Seungmin huffed, “I came here to strangle you, but that will have to wait a little, I guess.” He says as he narrows his eyes at the injured boy. Hyunjin looked at him confused before turning his attention to Jisung, who sat beside him concerned, “Jinnie, are you alright? Is it bad?” He asks. Meanwhile, Seungmin is scooped away by Changbin to celebrate.

The black haired boy shakes his head, “Just a little sprain. The doctor said it was minor, but I’ll be out the next game.” He says, disappointed. Jisung lets out a breath or relief and hugs his friend, “I was so worried, Jinnie. I thought you broke your whole foot or something.”

The older boy hoisted the smaller up to sit on his lap again- a seemingly new thing that Jisung didn’t mind. “Sorry to make you worry, Sungie. But you do owe me something that would help me feel better.” He says petulantly.

Jisung shifts to look at his friend, “A coffee? Snacks? That’s going to help your ankle?” He giggles. 

Hyunjin shakes his head and turns, tapping his cheek, “You owe me a kiss from what I remember.”

Jisung flusters and he’s sure his ears are redder than beets right now. “F-fine. Okay…” he leans down and plants a soft kiss on the older’s cheek before turning away to hide his blush. “Cute.” Hyunjin mumbles, snuggling into his back.

The ticklish action causes Jisung to shoot up onto his feet, still flustered, “L-let’s just go home, come on.” He walks away, not bothering to look if Hyunjin was following. The soccer player was always doing things like this and it never failed to make Jisung panic.

“Um, Sung. I kind of can’t walk…”

Jisung opens his eyes in realization and runs back, helping the taller up, letting him place his arm around his shoulders. 

—————

Once they made it to Hyunjin’s house, Jisung bid him goodbye and turned to leave. However, this time, he lost the battle of Hyunjin’s cute puppy dog eyes and he was forced to stay over. Of course when the older boy thanked him, Jisung had just played it cool and said, “I’m only staying because you’re injured and I don’t trust you alone with yourself.”

He leaves out the “I’m also staying because I’m in love with you and I can’t win against your adorable eyes begging for me to stay.” 

Hyunjin didn’t need to know that...

Eventually, the older boy let him change into a comfier outfit which consisted in Hyunjin’s sweatpants and a hoodie which was way too big for Jisung. He was practically drowning in it.

Now, Jisung was on the couch, being smothered by his best friend in a cuddle. They’ve always done this ever since they were children, but ever since Jisung realized his feelings, there was a shift in the way Jisung felt about it. 

He ended up liking it a lot more, having Hyunjin close to him. It made him forget about upcoming tests and deadlines that made his heart hurt.

He let himself be held by Hyunjin and inhaled his scent of peppermint candy he loved so much. For a second, he can pretend they were something more than childhood friends; that Jisung could hold him and kiss him whenever he wanted. That Hyunjin saw him as more than just his shy and silly friend that he could tease.

Of course he loved how flirty and even more clingy Hyunjin had gotten lately, but Jisung had to remember it wasn’t for him, and that Hyunjin was probably like this with a lot of people, especially Sangjoon. 

He looked down at Hyunjin, who was lying on his chest, looking worried and upset. Jisung knew he wasn’t watching the movie. He knew that look anywhere.

“Jinnie, what are you thinking about?” He whispers.

Hyunjin looks up at him sadly before moving up to nuzzle his face into Jisung’s neck, “I can’t play the next game… but I need to be there, Sungie. Yuta hyung is already out and I need to help. I feel useless…”

Jisung frowns and brings a hand up to stroke Hyunjin’s hair soothingly. He didn’t like to see Hyunjin like this. He didn’t want him to feel useless just because he can’t be at one game. It reminded him of when Hyunjin used to break down in high school because he failed a math course. Jisung had comforted him then and pushed down his thoughts about being dumb and useless. Nobody was useless, no matter what people say. There was always someone who needed you. There was always someone who loved and cherished you. It was just easy to forget sometimes.

“Jinnie, it’ll be alright. Your health is always more important… besides, even if your injury is minor, it still has to heal before you even start thinking about playing again. You’re not useless, you just need some rest. Your team can make up for you not being there and I’m sure they can handle not having the Hwang Hyunjin around. It also means I can have you all to myself.” He mentally slaps himself for letting out that last part. His mouth was doing a horrible job at being its own wingman. How was he going to fix this?!

He swears he felt Hyunjin leave a soft kiss on his neck, “Yeah? Does Sungie like having me around?” 

Jisung panics and stutters, “I-I mean you’re not so bad to hang out with. After all, I’ve been doing it for like half of my life anyways…” he tries to play it cool, but it just earns a laugh from the boy on top of him, “So cute. You’re so cute, Jisung. Did you know that?” He asks, also mumbling a last comment that Jisung couldn’t hear.

The blonde huffed, “Of course I know that. They should give me a medal for how cute I am.” 

Hyunjin chuckles, “Yes they should. I’ll give it to you myself.”

Confused, confused, confused. Was that a flirtation? No, no, it can’t be. It was definitely just a comment between two bros chilling on a sofa zero feet apart and basically glued together.

No way Hwang Hyunjin was flirting with him, but the voice in his head that oddly sounded like Seungmin was screaming ‘YOU IDIOT HE WAS TOTALLY FLIRTING WITH YOU! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW DAMMIT!’

But maybe he was just overthinking things.

———————

Two weeks went by and Jisung found himself celebrating with the crowd as their school had won the match against a very cocky rival team. It was fitting that their mascot had been a rooster. Hyunjin’s injury healed quickly and he credited it to Jisung’s care and cuddles.

When Jisung came down to greet his friend, he froze and frowned when he saw Hyunjin carrying Sangjoon and the redhead clinging happily onto him. 

For the past two weeks, Jisung had fallen deeper for his best friend and even entertained the thought that maybe, just maybe Hyunjin felt the same way about him. Hyunjin had even begged Jisung to stay over for five days, bribing him with iced americanos and cheesecake. To be honest, Jisung would’ve stayed anyway, but a little treat didn’t hurt.

During those days, Hyunjin hadn’t even let Jisung sleep in the guest room. He always captured the boy and cuddled him to sleep in his own bed. Hyunjin also flirted with him more times than he can count. Jisung would give himself an Oscar for his role as the ‘totally not flustered college student who is definitely not in love with his best friend.’

One night, they had even stayed up and stared at each other, reminiscing about their childhood, like the really mean teacher who ripped up their papers or when Jisung lost his favourite rock and Hyunjin spent all day searching for a similar one for him. 

Although it was dark, Jisung could see Hyunjin’s handsome face clearly with the dim lighting. Sangjoon was lucky he was going to get to have Hyunjin. He was sweet, considerate, hard working, and talented. But there was a look in Hyunjin’s bright eyes- a look that gave him hope; a look that made Jisung feel like he was special. It made him feel like Jisung was the only one he ever saw.

But he was just being delusional. In reality, Hyunjin was here, being happy with someone that wasn’t him. He would never blame Hyunjin though. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t feel the same, after all. He was allowed to like who he wanted and Jisung would just be happy for him. Or try to act like he was happy for him.

He was about to turn to leave when he was stopped by a familiar voice and a hand grabbing his arm. “Leaving so soon?”

“Oh, Minho hyung. Yeah, I have a lot of assignments to do, but congrats! You all played great today.” He says. Minho shakes his head, “Nonsense, Hannie. We’re all headed to the diner after this. We can even share a milkshake or something. How does that sound?” He winks, eyeing Jisung up and down flirtatiously.

“Jisungie! What’re you doing all the way here? I was looking all over for you.” Hyunjin interrupts the two, glaring at Minho before ignoring him. He hugs Jisung tight, catching the boy off guard with the intensity. If it weren’t for Hyunjin’s tight grip, he would’ve fallen backwards onto the grass.

Hyunjin turns them around so that Minho could see the big ‘Hwang 23’ that Jisung was wearing on his back. Minho saw the Jersey, narrowed his eyes at Hyunjin, and walked away huffing.

“Jinnie you’re squishing my lungs.” Jisung chokes out. The elder loosens his grip but still keeps him close, “Sorry, Sungie. Did he do anything? What did he say?” He asks, looking into Jisung’s eyes. 

The blonde looks at him weird, “Umm. No he just told me you guys were going to the diner and that him and I should share a milkshake together.” 

Jisung noticed Hyunjin tense and clench his fist, “We’re going home.” Jisung looks at him puzzled and stops the boy from dragging them home, “Jinnieee~ your team wants to celebrate with you. I’m sure Sangjoon would want to see you there too. Besides, I am feeling kind of hungry...”

Hyunjin pouts at him, but drops it since Jisung said he was hungry. “Fine, but you’re sitting next to me.”

——————

Hyunjin did end up sitting next to Jisung. 

However, on Jisung’s other side, was Minho, who was obviously flirting with Jisung and checking him out.

“You know, sweets, maybe you can wear my jersey at the semi finals. It would fit you a lot better.” Minho says, giving him a flirty cat-like grin. Before Jisung could answer, Hyunjin grits his teeth, “It’s alright, hyung. Jisung likes oversized things, so don’t worry about it.”

Minho clenched his jaw, “I think Jisung can speak for himself. What do you say, kitten?” 

Jisung just wants to crawl into a ditch and disappear. Luckily, he didn’t need to answer as the waitress came with their food, “Oh look! The food’s here!” He says, trying to distract the two boys and change the topic.

As his plate is placed in front of him, Hyunjin puts his arm around Jisung’s waist and pulls him closer to himself. Jisung notices the glare he receives from Sangjoon who is narrowing his eyes at Hyunjin’s hand resting on his waist.

Just this once, Jisung wants to be bold. He looks away from Sangjoon’s eyes and allows Hyunjin to hold him. Although he was a nice guy, he could be petty too.

“Whoa, possessive are we, Hwang?” Minho comments. Hyunjin rolls his eyes and eats with his left hand, struggling a bit because he was right handed. Jisung notices this, “Jinnie, why don’t you use your other hand? You keep dropping your potatoes.” 

Hyunjin adjusts his arm on his waist, “Can’t. My arm is doing something important right now.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes playfully and uses his fork to feed Hyunjin some food from his plate. Hyunjin finally smiles and giggles happily with Jisung feeding him. When Jisung wasn’t looking, he even found time to smirk smugly at Minho. Meanwhile, Sangjoon threw Jisung dirty looks from across the booth where he was seated with other teammates.

Jisung noticed Hyunjin’s strange behaviour but tried not to believe that Hyunjin could be jealous. After all, maybe Hyunjin was just trying to make his own crush jealous.

However, every time Minho would talk to Jisung, Hyunjin’s grip would tighten possessively.

Jisung wanted to test his theory. At the end of the meal, Jisung flirted back with Minho just to tease Hyunjin. In response, Hyunjin hastily made an excuse to leave, paid for his and Jisung’s meals and drove them to Hyunjin’s house. All the while, Jisung was trying not to laugh at his friend’s childish behaviour.

The reason why they couldn’t go to Jisung and Seungmin’s house was that Seungmin had said he “Didn’t want to third wheel with you losers.” 

“You’re making it really difficult, Han Jisung.” Hyunjin comments as he spoons Jisung while they watch a documentary. Jisung, who was a blink away from sleeping asks, “What, Jinnie? I don’t know what you mean...” His words are slurred and his eyelids are heavy.

“Sure you don’t.” Hyunjin whispers, chuckling lightly. “Go to sleep, Jisungie.” The tall boy rubs up and down Jisung’s arm gently to help fall asleep.

Jisung hummed happily and closed his eyes. Soon, he falls unconscious, not being able to hear Hyunjin’s mumbled words behind him.

——————

The final match finally arrived. This was what Hyunjin was working for all season. All the practicing, all the exhaustion, and all the time spent led up to this match. They had gotten this far and they would stop at nothing to win.

Jisung, Seungmin, Felix, and Jeongin cheered from where they sat at the bleachers. In front of them, was still the annoying group of significant others with their t-shirts and big colourful signs, obnoxiously screaming their lungs out at every possible action. If they wanted to be loud, Jisung could do that too.

“Go Hyunjin!” Jisung shouts as the boy has gotten possession of the ball. It didn’t take long before Hyunjin scored the first goal of the match, making the crowd go wild with cheers. It was just in time before the ref blew the whistle to signal the start of halftime. Leave it to their top striker to land them a lead.

Things with him and Hyunjin had gone really smoothly. Hyunjin treated him really well and with all the cheek kisses he asked for, Jisung was actually convinced the taller liked him too. Though they never talked about it, Jisung felt like they were a couple, except they never kissed, held hands, or went on official dates. 

He even noticed Hyunjin getting jealous when guys would get too touchy or flirted with him. It was kind of funny to see, really. He would get all pouty and get as close to Jisung as possible, chasing away suitors.

Jisung smiled at the thought. Perhaps today was the day he confessed to Hyunjin. After the match was a win or lose celebratory party for the team and their friends. Maybe then, Jisung would finally tell Hyunjin about his feelings that he’s kept locked away for years.

Within five minutes of the second half, the rival team managed to score an impressive goal far from the net. Now it was 1-1, and Jisung could see Hyunjin as well as the other players get frustrated and tired. Since Hyunjin was their main striker, the coach couldn’t swap him out now. 

Minutes passed by in a blink of an eye and the game ended in a tie, which resulted in a tiebreaker- a penalty shootout.

Felix couldn’t even watch. He was hugging Jisung tightly in anticipation. This was it. This was the game that determined who was the best of the best. There were also many scouts looking out for new recruits in professional leagues. If they won this game, it would be a great opportunity for Hyunjin. It had always been his dream to play professionally. He didn’t want it to end after college.

“Oh my g- Go Binnie! That’s my boyfriend!!!” 

Jisung didn’t realize that Changbin had scored. He just thought the group in front of them was being obnoxious again, but it turned out to be his best friend screaming.

That was goal one out of five. Each team had five chances to score and whoever got the most decided who won the match.

The other team was up and their first shot was a miss. Up next was Jungwoo who unfortunately missed his shot as well.

Soon, last up was their rookie midfielder Seongjun. It was all up to him now. If he scored this final goal, they would win the game. They would win the big shiny trophy, bragging rights, and the title of national champions. 

The arena was quiet with only the sound of a kick and the sound of the ball hitting the back of the net heard. Seongjun had scored the winning goal.

Screams and happy shouts erupted and filled the entire arena. Jisung, Felix, Jeongin, and Seungmin all jumped happily, standing at their seats. Confetti and smoke in their school colours rained down from the sky and Jisung just knows their team was ecstatic. They were holding Seungjun up and cheering for him.

After the initial shock and celebration, the four boys came down to the pitch to greet the boys, however as expected, there was a large crowd smothering the team. There were also journalists and proud parents there too. 

Hyunjin was being eaten by the crowd, but when he saw Jisung, he had shouted, “Sorry, Sungie! I’ll have to see you at the party!” 

Jisung laughed and gave a thumbs up so let him know he heard him. He gets in the car with Seungmin and lets the younger boy drive him home to change.

The winner’s party was semi formal and Jisung wanted to look his best. He had decided he was going to do it; he was going to confess to Hyunjin and finally get it off his chest. 

He had changed into black slacks and a crisp white button up. He had also styled his hair and called Jeongin over to do his makeup. It wasn’t much, just some eyeshadow and eyeliner that complimented his big round eyes. Jeongin had even applied a glittery pink lip gloss that tasted a bit like vanilla cupcakes to his lips.

The fox eyed boy leaned back to look at his work after he had finished, “There. Hyunjin hyung won’t be able to resist giving you a big fat smooch.”

Jisung stutters, “W-what?”

Jeongin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “Hyung. You can’t be serious. I didn’t want to say anything, but I’m pretty sure he’s whipped for you. He even memorized all your weirdly specific and obnoxious food and drink orders. Did you know he even runs across the whole campus to make it on time to be outside your class to walk you to your next one? Like come on- that’s whipped if I ever did see it.” 

He never knew that. Hyunjin had always just told him he hung out nearby his class. Well, that would explain why Hyunjin was always panting when he greeted him.

“That’s just because we’re best friends, Innie. I would do the same for him too if he asked.”

Jeongin laughed and pushed his friend, “Well that’s because you’re in love with him too, hyung. I’m not stupid, and I think everyone can tell too. Plus, me and Felix hyung are best friends, but if he tried to kiss me as much as hyung tries to kiss you, I would have no choice but to fight him.”

The blonde blushes. Had it really been that obvious? He’s pretty sure the only person who knows about his hopeless crush was Seungmin, and he was the best at keeping secrets.

“Do you really think he likes me, Innie? To be honest, I was going to tell him at the party tonight…” 

Jeongin nods his head eagerly, “Even a fool knows, hyung. Just tell him. I’m sure you won’t be disappointed. Geez, with all those classes you’re taking, I would’ve thought you knew more about how people worked.” He sighs, “I’m so glad I’m a drama student.”

Jisung laughs and hits Jeongin with a pillow, “Hey! That’s no way to treat your hyung!”

The fox eyed boy runs away before getting hit again, “Come on lover boy! We’ll be late to the party!”

———————

Jisung was in awe when they entered the banquet hall. There were red, blue, and gold balloons everywhere with beautiful decorations and crystal chandeliers.

Honestly, Jisung expected a dull room with like one lamp and a balloon, but turns out the school went all out. The soccer team wasn’t here yet since they were to make a grand entrance for their ring ceremony.

At their college, when they had won, they would receive beautiful gold rings. It was also tradition for the players to give their rings to their significant other. Seungmin told Jisung that Changbin was going to give his ring to him. Jisung was happy for his friends and smiled.

“Hyung, look! There they are!” Jeongin tugs Jisung’s arm, leading him to the table where Seungmin and Felix were already seated.

“Whoa, Lix. You’re looking dapper tonight.” Jisung comments. Felix was wearing a black silk shirt and had styled his hair with his forehead showing. “Thanks Sungie, you look great too. If Jinnie doesn’t scoop you up, I will.” He says teasingly. 

Jisung, as equally mischievous, leans against the table with an eyebrow quirked up, “Are you flirting with me, Lee Felix?” He gasps.

The freckled boy leaned closer to Jisung and stared at his lips playfully, “What if I am? What would you do?”

The blonde moved closer, inches away from Felix’ face, “Would totally smooch those lips of yours.” Their game of chicken led them to move closer and closer until they were just an inch apart, but Seungmin placed his hand in between them. 

“Okay, that’s enough you nasties!”

The two boys laughed and sat back down properly. Felix turned to face Seungmin with a deep pout, “Aw, Minnie, did you want a smooch too?” He makes kissy faces, but Seungmin pushes him away. “I just want to eat my fancy cheese and crackers in peace!” 

Jeongin, Felix, and Jisung laugh at their friend and settle down. Afterwards, the lights died down and the MC took the mic at the front of the stage. 

“Ladies and gentlemen. I hope you’re already having a great time tonight!” The crowd cheers in response.

“Are you ready to meet this year’s national champions?” The crowd screams even louder. “Here they are!” 

The entire soccer team bursts through the doors in their semi formal wear, shouting and hyping up the crowd. They made their way to the stage and lined up. Jisung found Hyunjin and gave a little wave, getting an eye smile and a wave back. 

His heart fluttered. Hyunjin was wearing gray slacks, a black silk top, and had his hair styled up. He was sure a lot of guys and girls were drooling at the sight with him. One by one, the players received their medals and rings. 

At the end of it, Jisung had expected Hyunjin to come down with the rest of the players to mingle and eat. However, Jisung saw Hyunjin whisper something to Sangjoon and saw them leave the room together, with Sangjoon looking happy and holding onto Hyunjin’s arm.

Jisung didn’t want to assume anything, but his chest constricted a little. He didn’t tell his friends about it because he didn’t want to ruin their mood. Changbin had taken a seat beside Seungmin and given him his ring with a soft peck on the cheek. Jisung shouldn’t be ruining this moment with his own silly thoughts.

The feeling was killing him though. With a soft smile, he excused himself from the table an hour later to go to the restroom. He needed to cool off and maybe splash some water on himself. Right when things couldn’t get worse, on his way there, he encountered Sangjoon in the hallway.

The boy ran up to him with his hands up, “Jisung hyung! Guess what!” He says with a wide smile. Jisung found it a little odd, since even though they knew each other, he didn’t think they were this close.

Jisung politely smiled at him, “What is it?” 

The younger boy shoved his hands right in front of Jisung’s face and showed off two identical gold rings, “Hyunjinnie hyung confessed and told me that he likes me! He even gave me his ring! He’s the sweetest.”

Heartbreak is never a good feeling. Jisung felt his chest contract and his head felt heavy. It sort of felt like when you stood up too fast and lost your balance, but with a hint of getting punched in the chest by a professional boxer.

“That’s great news, congratulations! You two make a lovely couple!” He managed to reply with a shaky smile. He had prepared himself for this- the day Hyunjin would confess to his crush, but he had forgotten. How could he have thought that Hyunjin suddenly changed his mind and wanted him? All those nights cuddling and all of Hyunjin’s actions actually meant nothing.

Sangjoon smiled at him with a slight smirk, “I’m glad you think so, hyung.”

Jisung couldn’t detect the smug grin at the moment, too focused on keeping his balance. With a smile disguising a grimace, he walks past the red haired boy and runs towards the nearest exit. He didn’t know where to go, but he knew he had to get out of there. 

He opened the doors and his mind went on autopilot. Even the rain didn’t stop him from running. It soaked through his clothes and made his skin cold. After a while, he spotted an empty wooden pavilion and sat down there to catch his breath. His lungs were burning, but he could barely feel it under his heartbreak.

Finally, he broke down and cried his heart out. He wasn’t sobbing, but let out silent tears because his heart just hurt too much. 

He didn’t want to accept this reality where the one he loved was in love with another. What kind of Shakespearean tragedy was he in? Why did he have to play the role as the broken-hearted side character who was secretly in love with his best friend the whole time?

He didn’t want to start over. When you’ve loved someone for more than half of your life, you can’t just pick up and move on in a snap of your fingers. He thought about the future, his dream of graduating successfully and landing his dream job. He thought about his friends, family, puppies, and all the things that made life so great, but there was something missing.

He couldn’t imagine a future without Hyunjin by his side. Of course they would still be friends, but call him selfish, that’s not what he wanted. What kind of happily ever after would it be if Hyunjin wasn’t his prince? 

Time passed; seconds, minutes, hours, Jisung didn’t even know. His tears have stopped and he shivered, his brain starting to process that he was cold, wet, and outside by himself at night. 

“Jisung!”

The blonde quickly turns towards the direction of the voice and there he was, Hwang Hyunjin coming to his rescue once again.

The tall boy runs toward him, yelling, “Han Jisung what on earth you doing here?! What are you thinking?! Do you know how worried everyone was? Do you know how worried I was? I searched for you everywhere!”

The older boy was as soaked from the rain as he was and Jisung felt absolutely terrible.

“Hyunjin… why are you out here? You’re supposed to be inside celebrating! You’re supposed to be dancing with Sangjoon.” He steps backwards away from Hyunjin.

Hyunjin moves closer, “Why would I be with Sangjoon? And were you crying?” His eyes soften.

Jisung shakes his head and clears his throat, “N-no! And why wouldn’t you be? Jinnie, you finally confessed to him and I’m happy for you… You should be in there having the time of your life.” he tries to give a warm and reassuring smile despite feeling like absolute trash.

Hyunjin stops in his tracks and furrows his eyebrows, “Confessed? What on earth did I confess?!” He raises his voice, getting frustrated that Jisung kept moving away from him.

Jisung flinches a bit before clenching his fists, “That you like Sangjoon! You gave him your ring!” How did Hyunjin not remember? 

The older boy stops again, “What? How did-? I never did any of that, Jisung.” He says, confused. The blonde looks up, “B-but he told me… he was wearing your ring.”

Hyunjin pursed his lips and marched over to Jisung, trapping him against the wall. Jisung whimpered as he had no way to escape.

Hyunjin takes something out of his pocket that shined in the moonlight, “How is he wearing my ring when I have it right here, to give to you.”

Jisung was speechless and shakily looked into Hyunjin’s eyes for any sign of lying. The taller continued, “Han Jisung, I’ve been in love with you since I can remember and I want you to take my ring.”

He takes Jisung’s cold hand and places it on his index finger. “Y-you love me?” He asks, looking up at Hyunjin. The taller hugs him close and puts Jisung’s face in the crook of his neck, warming up his shivering body. “Of course I do. How could I not? You’re incredibly smart, handsome, kind, and my best friend. Have you not realized?” 

Jisung cracks a wide grin and hugs back, “I love you too, Jinnie. I can’t believe this. I thought I lost you.”

Hyunjin places a kiss on his neck, “I’ve wanted to confess for a long time, but every time I tried something, you would look really uncomfortable. I wasn’t sure if you liked me or not, baby. I didn’t want to ruin what we had because I read the situation wrong.”

Jisung’s heart thumped at the nickname. He giggled, “I wasn’t uncomfortable, Jinnie… I was just panicking all those times to be honest…”

Hyunjin leans back and presses his forehead against Jisung’s, “I’ve been waiting so long to kiss you, Han Jisung. Can I?”

Jisung wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and presses his lips against his. Just two hours ago, he was crying with a broken heart, and now he was kissing his first love. Funny how life does that sometimes. Their moms were totally going to freak out and tease them when they heard about this. 

When they pull away, Hyunjin looks at Jisung with stars in his eyes and smiles whole heartedly. Finally, he had Jisung to himself and he loved him back. He had always tried to flirt with Jisung and was completely whipped for him. However, he was always frustrated that his friend was so oblivious. He had told Seungmin about his feelings and asked for advice on how to woo Jisung.

He had tried everything he said and even resorted to shameless flirting, but Jisung never seemed to get the message. He wanted to wait for tonight to confess. He wanted it to be special.

But when it was time, Jisung had run off to who knows where. His friends had called him in haste, saying that Jisung was missing and Hyunjin searched all over the building, even running outside in the rain to look for him. 

“But where did you go? You left with Sangjoon after the ceremony…” Jisung asks shyly, looking down at his feet.

Hyunjin lifted his chin up gently to face him, “Joon and I were requested by our coach to meet a professional scout. Then I went to wash my hands and asked Sangjoon to hold onto my ring for me. That must’ve been how he got it.”

So Sangjoon had caught onto his feelings for Hyunjin. He wanted him gone and all for himself. Jokes on him though, Hyunjin was his now.

“I’m so proud of you, baby. You worked so hard for this and you did it.” Jisung congratulates Hyunjin, touching his gold medal. The athlete smiles brightly and holds Jisung’s waist, “Thank you, Sungie. I think it’s because you were there wearing my jersey and cheering for me.” He winks. 

Jisung huffs, “Well I was there to support the school, not only you.” He looks up snootily before snapping out of it. He giggles at Hyunjin, “Sorry, it’s a habit.” He was just so used to playing it cool and brushing off his actions towards the elder.

Hyunjin chuckles and pecks his lips, “It’s alright, sweetheart. I already know the truth, and that you looooove me.”

Jisung turns and looks down to hide his blush, playfully smacking Hyunjin’s wet arms to let go of him. The dark haired boy laughs and holds his face up, “You don’t need to hide anymore, baby. I want to see you get flustered. I want to see your face when I tell you how gorgeous you are.”

Although Jisung’s body was cold, his blushing face was overheating and he stuffed his face on Hyunjin’s chest, his brain officially malfunctioning.

Hyunjin giggles and picks Jisung up by his thighs, surprising the younger boy, “You’re so cold, love. Let’s go home.”

Jisung perks up and shakes his head, “But Jinnie! You’re supposed to be back inside!” 

Hyunjin keeps walking to the car, “There’s something more fun I’d rather be doing.”

—————

When they had reached Hyunjin’s house, both of them took a shower. Jisung is lucky the older boy had two bathrooms or Hyunjin would probably say something like, “That’s alright, we can always shower together.” And wink at him. His knees would’ve buckled harder than a seatbelt.

Now that he was freshly showered, warmed up, and wearing Hyunjin’s clothes, he met the older boy in the living room where he had been waiting with a movie playing. Boldly, he surprised the elder by running and jumping on his lap, facing him with his legs on either side of him. 

“Whoa!” Hyunjin laughs, hands on Jisung’s hips to stabilize him. “Hi, baby. You look so cute in my clothes.”

Jisung grins and rolls his eyes, “You always say that, Jinnie.” Hyunjin hums and tightens his arms around the small waist, “Makes me feel like you’re mine.” 

Jisung smiles, heart feeling soft, “Well, I am yours, Hyunjin… I kind of always have been if you look at it.”

He receives a fond eye smile, “And I’m yours, baby. Are you gonna be my boyfriend, too?” He stares at Jisung and moves a hair covering his face.

Jisung wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, getting closer, “Hmm. I think I will. That idea sounds pretty neat to me.” He jokes, a sly grin decorating his face.

Hyunjin presses their lips together, “Sounds good to me too.”

This kiss felt a little more magical than their first one, but Jisung just thinks that’s because they weren’t wet and freezing out in the cold. It felt like putting in the final puzzle piece, or jumping in a cold pool on a hot day.

He places a hand on the side of Hyunjin’s face and deepens the kiss. The boy who protected him from bullies, comforted him, made him happy, and taught him how to love was finally his. It just took a little misunderstanding and heartbreak, but now he was thankful for his Shakespearean play for actually giving him a happy ending.

He let out a yelp when Hyunjin carried him to his bedroom and onto the bed, hovering over him. Hyunjin stares at him, taking in all of him. Even in the low light, Jisung’s eyes still rivaled the night sky full of stars.

“I love you, Jisung.” He whispers. Jisung smiles and pulls him close for another kiss, “I love you too, Jinnie.” He says breathlessly before kissing his now boyfriend, hands in his dark locks.

Hyunjin places one hand on Jisung’s face and one on his hip, rubbing it gently. Jisung doesn’t know if this lightheaded feeling was love, or he was deprived of oxygen from the make out session.

He wrapped his legs around Hyunjin and giggled a bit when the elder placed love bites on his neck. He was going to have to call over Felix to help him cover them with makeup.

They had spent the majority of the night kissing, touching, and teasing each other. They felt as though they had to make up for lost time. It was like they were the only two people in the world, just lying in each others’ arms. They had even spilled the embarrassing details of their crushes on one another. They were just two fools in love.

Later, after practically sucking each other’s faces off, Jisung sat up, “I’m thirsty. Are we going to drink some lemonade?”

Hyunjin sat up and looked guiltily at his boyfriend, “Sure, baby, but if we’re going to confess, I have to tell you that I don’t really like lemonade. To be honest, I just buy it because you like it so much.”

Jisung’s eyes widened and he hit Hyunjin with a plushie, “What?! I’ve been forcing myself to drink lemonade because I thought you liked it!”

Hyunjin opened his mouth in shock, “Is Sunshine Diner still open?”

Jisung checked his phone and nodded, “Yup.”

Hyunjin carried him up towards the door, “We’re getting milkshakes, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it :))
> 
> <3


End file.
